warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zero Legion
The Zero Legion is a mysterious Space Marine Chapter of Unknown Founding and uncertain lineage. There is very little information on them, and what little exists, is sealed away in the deepest vaults by the Inquisition. This unusual has shown to possess numerous technologies and weaponry of the early days of the Imperium, thought loss during the Horus Heresy, as well as relic archaeotech from the Dark Age of Technology as well as incredible Warp Technology too. How they came to obtain such powerful and forbidden technology is unknown. These Astartes have shown to possess high resistance to the warp, as well as strong regenerative healing factors, able to reattach severed limbs. They have also shown a deep grudge against not just the Chaos Space Marines of the Traitor Legion, but also the Ecclesiarchy, viewing the former as a threat to mankind, and the latter as a disease. Despite that, they appear to have a good relationship with the Adeptus Mechanicus, for their sharing of their technology with the Tech-Priest of Mars, and several Adeptus Astartes Chapters, as well as strong resolve of the defence of humanity. History Campaigns Organization The Zero Legion slightly follows the Codex Astartes, but has their own variations. Instead of Companies, they have what are instead called Divisions, each one led by a Commander. While the number of marines in each Division are unknown, it is clear that each Division has it's own form of combat, different from one another. Also, the Chapter possesses a Zero Division, which is in fact the Chapter's Honor Guard, led by their Chapter Master, or Supreme Imperator. Divisions Ranks *'Supreme Imperator': The Chapter Master of the Zero Legion, he possesses full command over the entire chapter and heads the Chapter's Covenant. Unlike other Chapters, a marine that becomes the Supreme Imperator is given the name "Z" as a part of the chapter's belief of forgetting everything they once were and showing their loyalty to both the chapter and man. The Supreme Imperator is also the commander of the Zero Division, comprising of the chapter's Honor Guard. *'Covenant': :*'Overseer Curator': :*'High Archbishop': :*'Chief Fabricator': :*'Grand Physician': :*'Fleet Commander': :*'Lord Headmaster': *'Major': The rank of Major is a unique rank used in the Zero Legion. Rather being assigned to lead a Company, a Captain is assigned to command one of the chapter's Starforts. A Major is required to have incredible knowledge in commanding one of these large space stations, as well as skills in space battles, repelling enemy boarders and preparing to assist his battle-brothers off in campaigns or returning from a grueling battle. Due to their positions, Majors answer only to the Fleet Commander, who in turn, answers to the Supreme Imperator. *'Commander': A Commander is the Astarte that leads the Divisions of the Zero Legion. Each Commander is a highly trained and skilled warrior, with centuries of experience, along with the best weaponry and armor the chapter has. Along with leading their Division, it is the Commander's sacred duty to uphold the recruitment, fighting style and care of the Division's forces and equipment. *'Captain': Unlike other Chapters, the Zero Legion Captain does not command the chapter's fighting force. Instead, they are Marines who serve as sub-leaders of each Division, with each one having two or three Captains who answer only to the Division Commander. Captains act as field officers while the Commander gives orders from the rear. *'Lieutenant': *'Sergeant': *'Legionary': *'Cadet': Specialist Ranks *'Bishop': *'Physician': *'Engineer': *'Curator': *'Ghosts': *'Ensigns': *'Praetor General': *'Zenith Guards': Combat Doctrine Chapter Beliefs Gene-seed Technology *'Grav-Weaponry': Known also as Graviton Weapons, this ancient technology, dating back to the Dark Age of Technology, is highly used by the Zero Legion. Weapons capable of manipulating gravity itself, they can turn an opponent's mass against them, crushing it to pulp under its own weight. Shockingly useful against heavy armor enemies, the weapon turns even the best defences useless. Whether the chapter is capable of manufacturing their own, or found them among lost human worlds is unknown, but it is one of the reasons why the Adeptus Mechanicus went to great lengths to secure good relations with the chapter. *'Volkite Weaponry': *'Repulsor Technology': *'Warp Flash Tech': *'Vibrant Weapons': *'Null Blades': *'Jetbikes': *'Standard Template Construct (STC)': *'Proto-Armour': From studying the STC in their hands, the Zero Legion have managed to create a new type of Power Armour for their marines, which they have named Proto-Armour. While appearing similar to the current armor worn by other Chapters, this ('Zero' or 'Null' Pattern) Proto-Armour possesses small jets on the sides of the heels, and the backpack. These mini-jet packs do not grant the wearer the ability for long-range jumps like Jump Packs of the Assault Marines, but does grant them more manoeuverability. The wielder can move at faster speed without being slowed down by the armour, and perform greater leaps than the armor of old could. *'Centurion': Notable Zero Legionaries Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Zero Legion primarily wear silver coloured power armour. The Imperialis or Aquila on the chest guard (when worn) is sky blue in colour, as is the shoulder pauldron trim. A sky blue coloured, open-faced squad specialty symbol is worn on the right greave (Tactical, Devastator, Assault or Veteran) which designates squad type. A gothic numeral displayed above designates squad number. The sky blue coloured squad number on the left greave indicates company number. Chapter Badge The Zero Legion's Chapter badge is an ancient sky blue coloured null symbol. This is representated as the number zero, with a slash through it, centered on a field of silver. In mathematics, the word null (from the ancient Germanic tongue: null meaning "zero", which is from Latin: nullus meaning "none"). Allies Adeptus Mechanicus Due to having access to several forms of technology thought lost, including the ancient STC, the Zero Legion have a good relationship with the Tech-Priests of Mars, who greatly desire to see these machines once more. It is not uncommon for ships of this Chapter to stop at various Forge Worlds, as well as to send to their Astartes to be trained to become Engineers. In many cases, some Tech-Priests are given the honor of traveling with the Divisions of the Zero Legion, in order to find lost civilizations and relics of the past. Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Zero Legion Feel free to add your own About the Zero Legion Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed